


Apprenticeship

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2014 Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fuck Taun Sei right in the ear, Gen, Master and Apprentice, Sith, The Galactic War, Ubese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savan is questioned by her Master about her reactions to recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/gifts), [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



"How did you feel when you saw Lai Keed?"

"Surprised." Savan answered her Master quickly. She'd been expecting the question. "It seemed an unlikely association."

"And when you learned the truth?"

Savan's former Jedi Master had been possessed by a force ghost when they'd found her working with Darth Boss – the ghost of Taun Sei, a former colleague, and enemy, of her current Sith Master. "Shocked. Angry." She hesitated before adding, "Relieved...and disappointed."

A look prompted her to continue.

"She's dead now. But are some things I'll never have from her."

"Revenge?"

Savan nodded. "Yes, Master. Revenge, and answers."


End file.
